Une nuit au motel
by Yeliria
Summary: Juste un petit graphique. Tout est dans le titre.


_Note de l'auteur :_ Petit shot qui m'a été inspiré par certaines plutôt… Appétissante. ^^ Ne cherchez pas d'intrigue il y en a aucune je me suis juste fait un petit plaisir et j'espère que ca vous contentera. Volontairement je n'ai pas mis de description de la jeune femme ni de prénom afin que chacun puisse laisser marcher son imagination. Merci de me lire.

_Disclaimer__ : _Les persos de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter Sam le temps de cette nuit au motel.

_Une nuit au motel._

« Il est plus de minuit. Si on arrêtait la pour aujourd'hui ? J'en peux plus. »

Sans réponse de sa compagne, Sam, au volant de la camaro prêtée par son ami Bobby, détourna un instant son regard de la route pour jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en constatant que cette dernière s'était profondément endormie sur le siège à ses cotés, la tête reposée contre la vitre et la veste du chasseur posée sur elle contrant la fraicheur de la nuit. Prenant ce sommeil pour un accord silencieux à sa requête, Sam continua sa route avec l'intention de s'arrêter au premier motel qui lui tendrait les bras et leur offrirait un lit confortable pour la nuit.

L'heure qui suivit parut passer au ralenti, l'obscurité régnant sur cette plaine sans fin. C'est presque avec soulagement que Sam vit finalement une enseigne lumineuse portant le nom de « Doigts magique » se profiler devant lui. Il gara la voiture sur l'une des places devant l'établissement, se réjouissant du repos bien mérité qu'ils pourraient enfin prendre. Ils venaient de traverser 4 états et il devait admettre qu'il en avait plein les jambes. La jeune femme avait conduit une bonne partie du trajet mais elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude des longs voyages et avait finit par lui céder la place au volant après 200 km.

Lâchant un soupire d'épuisement, passant ses mains sur son visage, il rejeta sa tête contre le dossier du siège un instant. Il se pencha ensuite légèrement vers sa maitresse afin de la réveiller en douceur. Il écarta délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux, ses doigts s'attardant un instant sur sa joue.

« Hé… » Souffla-t-il. La jeune femme émit un gémissement en s'agitant, l'incitant à continuer. « Nous sommes arrivés à un motel. Réveille-toi, on va s'installer dans un lit confortable pour passer le reste de la nuit. »

A ce murmure elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et jeta un regard perdu à travers la vitre de la voiture.

« Ou sommes nous ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée qui fit sourire Sam.

« Près d'une petite ville dans le Tennessee. Tu t'es endormi. »

« Je suis désolée. » Grimaça la jeune femme dans un bâillement avant de repousser la veste de Sam qui lui tenait chaud.

Sam lui adressa un sourire en hochant la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas grave, puis il se pencha vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un rapide baiser avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle soupira et s'étira avant de suivre le mouvement à son tour. Alors qu'elle respirait l'air frais, Sam prit leur sac dans la coffre de la voiture et saisi la main de la jeune femme, la conduisant à l'intérieur.

Au vu de l'heure tardive, ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir le gérant des lieux endormi sur une chaise. La petite télé posée sur le comptoir jouait un film en noir et blanc. Bien qu'un peu extrême dans la décoration, l'endroit était assez agréable. Au cours de ses années de chasse avec Dean ils avaient parfois eu à dormir dans des endroits pires que celui-là.

Sam s'avança vers le comptoir, désolé de devoir sortir de son sommeil l'homme.

« Excusez-moi » Lança Sam à voix basse.

La réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, se raclant la gorge, avant de dévisager Sam. Un sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune femme restée légèrement en retrait.

« On est désolé de vous réveiller mais mon amie et moi avons fait une longue route. » Expliqua Sam alors que l'homme haussa suspicieusement un sourcil au terme d'amie. « Est-ce que vous avez encore une chambre de libre ? »

« Bien sur, vous avez une préférence ? »

Epuisé, Sam fronça les sourcils à cette question, notant le sourire pervers que leur adressait le propriétaire. Il n'aimait pas exactement la façon dont il regardait sa compagne.

« Non, un lit c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut » Pressa Sam.

« Ouais… » Il se tourna sur un tableau et saisi l'une des clefs suspendus avant de les tendre au chasseur. « La 208 sera parfaite pour vous a mon avis »

Les deux jeunes gens lui adressèrent un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et quittèrent la petite pièce après s'être délestés de quelques billets pour la nuit. Ils longèrent le couloir extérieur jusqu'à la chambre qui leur avait été attribué. Sam passa en premier, sans doute l'habitude de vérifier qu'aucun danger ne guette, il alluma l'interrupteur et se figea dans l'entrée.

« Wow, c'est très… » Commença-t-elle en détaillant la décoration.

« Kitsch ? » Continua Sam, légèrement gêné de comprendre à quoi servait ce motel la plupart du temps.

Il devait malgré tout admettre que la déco n'était pas si mal bien que très suggestive. Sur la table de nuit quelques bougies à moitié consumées étaient disposées, les rideaux épais ne laissaient la possibilité à aucun voyeur de se rincer l'œil, le lit à baldaquin était recouvert d'une parure en satin noir et quelques boa en plume étaient accrochés aux murs, une boite de préservatif trônait à l'endroit ou l'on trouvait une bible dans les hôtels habituel et par-dessus tout, un énorme miroir était installé juste en dessus du lit. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup intéresser la jeune femme, soudainement prise d'un regain d'énergie.

« J'aime bien ce miroir » Annonça-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, tournant son regard vers Sam.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Demanda Sam en haussant les sourcils

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et d'une main posée sur le torse de Sam elle le poussa jusqu'au lit. Ce dernier se laissa tomber de tout son long sur les draps, non sans sourire de l'humeur joueuse de son amie. Il n'avait jamais su résister à la jeune femme, son corps était un appel à la débauche dont il ne pouvait se passer. Elle chevaucha son homme, s'asseyant sur sa taille. Les mains de Sam se crampèrent instantanément à ses hanches. Elle se pencha vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques infimes millimètres des lèvres de Sam.

« Voir tous tes muscles rouler sous ta peau pendant que tu me fais l'amour doit être terriblement exitant. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire qu'elle aborda en se redressant en disait long sur ses intentions. Comme pour le convaincre elle retira d'un geste gracieux son pull, dévoilant son soutien-gorge noir au regard de Sam. L'une des mains du chasseur quitta son poste pour venir longer la peau nue du ventre de la jeune femme avant de tracer d'une caresse ses formes voluptueuse. Elle glissa ensuite jusqu'à sa nuque et Sam l'attira contre lui, voulant capturer sa bouche mais la jeune femme contra ses lèvres et plongea son visage dans le cou du chasseur. Alors qu'elle baisait chaque parcelle de sa peau, se servant autant de ses lèvres que de sa langue, il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir voyant le dos nu de sa compagne s'y refléter.

« Vu comme ca, je suis d'accord avec toi. » Affirma-t-il, sa voix graveleuse transformée par le désir.

Un long frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme alors que l'autre main puissante du chasseur remontait le long de son dos, sillonnant délicatement un chemin invisible. Il exerça une légère pression dans sa nuque, l'invitant à rejoindre sa bouche trop longtemps refusée. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un instant avant de se sceller fougueusement. Presque immédiatement leur langues s'entrainèrent en parfaite harmonie dans un tourbillon de délice, laissant la tension de ces derniers jours passés s'envoler.

Gardant la jeune femme au plus près de lui, Sam se redressa dans le lit. Voulant la peau nue du chasseur contre elle, elle saisit l'occasion qu'il lui offrait et remonta son-t-shirt, rompant leur baiser pour le lui passer au dessus de la tête. Le vêtement finit son chemin au pied du lit et les mains de la jeune femme se perdirent sur le torse de son amant, suivant du bout des doigts le dessin de ses muscles saillants. Comme si l'air leur manquait, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avidement.

Elle ondula légèrement du bassin contre Sam, découvrant avec délectation son membre gonflé dans son jeans. A ce mouvement le chasseur ferma les yeux, lâchant un soupire de bien être. Si elle persistait à le tenter de cette manière il ne pourrait garder le contrôle très longtemps. A son tour il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme, laissant une trainée enflammée jusqu'au sillon entre ses seins toujours emprisonnés dans leur dentelle. Le souffle haletant elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui intimant silencieusement de poursuivre sa douce torture.

D'un geste adroit du poignet il dégrafa le soutien gorge de sa compagne, sa bouche s'apprêtant aussitôt à recueillir la saveur de ses petites pointes durcis. Lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur le contour plissé de son mamelon avant de le mordiller, elle lâcha un gémissement d'approbation en se cambrant contre lui.

Alors que la bouche de son chasseur prenait d'assaut sa poitrine et que ses mains découvraient son corps, elle glissa les siennes entre eux. D'un mouvement assuré elle s'attaqua à défaire les boutons du jeans de Sam qui cédèrent rapidement. Leur position l'empêchait de le débarrasser de ses vêtements pour le moment et elle n'avait aucune envie d'interrompre le châtiment que son amant lui infligeait.

« Sam…Oh… Sam… » Gémit-t-elle en caressant à nouveau les cheveux du chasseur, voulant le garder précieusement contre elle.

Jamais on n'avait prononcé son nom avec un tel désir et ca le rendait fou. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui, celui de lui faire perdre la raison comme elle le faisait en cet instant. Elle se mouvait contre lui lascivement, rendant son érection presque douloureuse. Sam délaissa la poitrine de la jeune femme et parsema de baiser le chemin menant à ses lèvres. Alors qu'il savourait à nouveau son haleine captivante, il agrippa ses fesses pour la stopper dans son mouvement, les meurtrissant légèrement mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

N'ayant pas la patience nécessaire de supporter plus longtemps la tourmente qu'elle lui imposait, Sam entoura la taille de sa maitresse et la fit basculer sur le lit, l'emprisonnant sous sa puissante carrure. D'une main il maintint ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, voulant désormais lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être cruel aussi. La jeune femme émit un rire chaud à la fougue de son compagnon. A première vu Sam paraissait timide et réservé mais dans l'intimité d'une chambre il était redoutable. Elle se tortilla, sachant qu'il était peine perdu d'essayer de le faire lâcher mais prenant plaisir à le sentir turgescent contre son intimité.

Libérant une main de ses poignets, l'autre suffisante à tenir les deux, il glissa dans une caresse jusqu'au pantalon de la jeune femme. Sam le déboutonna avec facilité et l'envoya rejoindre leurs autres vêtements au sol. Sa culotte coordonnée subit rapidement le même sort, laissant la jeune femme totalement nue et offerte. Il la détailla un instant, gravant chacune de ses courbes dans sa mémoire, avant de se libérer à son tour des derniers barrages à leur union. D'un sourire triomphal il vint reprendre avidement ses lèvres, se plaçant entre ses cuisses avec pour seule envie, celle de la posséder.

Cependant il se fit rage, voulant apprendre à la jeune femme qu'on ne jouait impunément avec un Winchester sans en assumer les conséquences. Il resta immobile quelques instants, son sexe si prêt d'être en elle qu'il menaçait de la rendre folle. Elle essaya de tortiller des hanches contre lui, lui signifiant qu'elle était plus que prête à le recevoir, mais le poids du chasseur lui empêchait tout mouvement. Désormais lui seul avait les cartes en main et il semblait prendre plaisir à la torturer à son tour.

Lorsqu'il se fondit en elle d'une lenteur presque insoutenable, une longue plainte commune se perdit dans les murs de la chambre. Sam relâcha enfin ses poignets et joignit ses mains à celle de la jeune femme, leurs doigts s'enlaçant_. _Alors qu'il entamait un va-et-vient lascif, elle entrouvrit les yeux sur le plafond. Dans le miroir se reflétaient leur deux corps ne formant plus qu'une entité. Les fesses parfaitement musclées du chasseur se crispaient dans les mouvements cadencés qu'il imposait. Tous les muscles de son dos roulaient sous sa peau humide. Elle avait eu raison, le voir dans cette position ne faisait qu'accroitre son excitation.

Sam abandonna la gorge de la jeune femme et s'écarta d'elle, prenant appuie sur l'un de ses bras. Il glissa sa main sous l'une des cuisses de sa maitresse et ramena sa jambe contre son flanc, s'immisçant au plus profond d'elle. La, il était vraiment chez lui. Lui montrant son contentement, elle enfonça ses ongles dans les omoplates de Sam, s'accrochant à lui comme à une dernière bouffée d'air, son corps allant instinctivement à la rencontre de celui du chasseur.

Voulant à son tour profiter du spectacle que lui offrait le miroir, Sam relâcha la jambe de la jeune femme et glissa ses mains dans son dos. D'un geste agile il roula sur le lit, l'entrainant avec lui sans jamais quitter la douce chaleur de son antre. Elle se redressa, posant ses mains sur le torse de son amant et se déhancha lentement sur lui, bougeant au rythme d'un tempo langoureux. Sam se délecta de cette vision. Leur corps s'épousant parfaitement, elle se mordillait les lèvres en fermant les yeux, approchant dangereusement des portes du paradis.

Leurs respirations haletantes faisaient écho aux battements de leurs cœurs. Dans ce monde qui leur appartenait ils n'étaient plus qu'un, une unique âme. Savourant cette instant de plénitude ils en oublièrent la dureté de leur vie, l'apocalypse n'était plus qu'un lointain cauchemar sortit d'un livre et les démons restaient caché sous le lit des enfants. Leurs mots d'amour murmurés dans un souffle emportaient leur crainte.

Les mains de Sam parcoururent une dernière fois les courbes de sa maitresse avant de l'attirer contre lui. Il encadra son visage entre ses mains, retenant sa longue chevelure collée à son front par la sueur, avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un gémissement alors qu'ils déployaient leur dernière force. Sentant les muscles intimes de la jeune femme l'emprisonner alors qu'elle se laissait envahir par la félicité, Sam lâcha un ultime grognement rauque en la rejoignant.

Apres que gémissement et cris eurent régné en maitre, le silence reprit ses droits. Toujours allongée sur le chasseur, elle reposa sa tête sur son torse, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Les lèvres de Sam vinrent se poser sur son front alors que ses mains traçaient une tendre caresse sur ses flancs.

Cette nuit ils avaient touché du bout des doigts un bonheur certain mais à l'aube ils devraient à nouveau affronter la dure réalité, espérant seulement que d'autres instants comme celui-ci les attendaient.

voila, que mon histoire vous plaise ou non n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions.


End file.
